A Past Love (Phan)
by meowimhannah
Summary: Dan's happy in his relationship with Phil, but when he finds out his ex boyfriend has moved to the area, he can't seem to stop thinking about their past. - Phan angst/fluff. Please R&R!


**A Past Love **

I could not have been happier. I was dating the love of my life. We've been together for two years, and felt the same way for three years in total.  
To this day I couldn't believe all it took was one conversation for us to be together. We were so nervous to tell the other, too afraid of rejection. Or being in the friendzone. But I'm glad we felt the same way, I don't know what I would've done if things went wrong.

I didn't think anything could get in the way of it, until my ex boyfriend moved into town. And before you say or think it, no I didn't cheat. In fact, _he_ cheated when we were going out. I felt like I had been ripped apart for good.  
He was my first in a lot of things. My first boyfriend, first love, first kiss, first time. I cared about him a lot, and I thought he felt the same way. Obviously not.  
I soon found out he was a player, and that he had cheated on me throughout the relationship. And I found out in the worst way.

I was coming back from Phil's apartment, I had spent the day there. We hardly spent time with each other, but we both found out that we were free that day.  
Anyway, I had walked back to the apartment that I shared with him, we'd only lived there for a month or two, and I found him in bed with my old best friend.  
He tried to apologize. But what good would that do? Did he think I was just going to accept his apology and make like nothing happened?  
I stormed out of the apartment in anger and tears, heading straight for Phil's, the only place I had in mind that was far from him.

All the feelings have gone now. But they couldn't help but come back a little when we bumped into each other in the local coffee shop. He smiled awkwardly at me before walking off, brushing my arm as he did so. The butterflies in my stomach could not be tamed.  
Though I soon came back to Earth, and mentally cursed myself. He hurt me, and I wasn't going to forgive him. Not now, not ever.

"What you doing, Dan?" I heard Phil's voice behind, snapping me from my thoughts. I was editing my new video, well I say editing, I hadn't managed to do anything as my mind was focusing on everything else BUT my video.  
I soon felt Phil's arms around me from behind. He was leaning forward so he could look at my screen, and his head was resting on my shoulder.

"I'm editing my new video," I replied. He turned his head and pecked my cheek.  
"You've been in here for a while now, is everything alright? Do you need any help?"  
"I'm fine, I'm just tired."  
Phil moved and sat down on the chair with me, "No you're not, what's wrong?"  
"I'm OK."  
Phil tilted his head to the side in disbelief.  
"OK, I've found out that my ex boyfriend lives in this area. I bumped into him the other day in our local Starbucks..."  
"The cheater?"  
"Yes..._him_."  
"So what's bugging you?" Phil wrapped an arm around me, inviting me to cuddle into him. Which I did.  
"He was my first for nearly everything, and I don't know why, but I can't seem to get him out of my head."  
"Dan, do you love him?"

My mouth dropped, "W-what?"  
"Do you love him? Because if you do love him and want to give him another chance, then I don't mind if you want to break up with me. Sure, I'll be sad, but if it makes you happy, then I needn't stand in the way."

I shook my head, "I don't love him. Yeah, he was an alright boyfriend, before I found out about his 'antics'. But do you know what, Phil? He was nothing like you. You want to spend time with me, but when I was with him, I felt like he had been forced to be with me.  
Phil, he was my first for some things, but you'll be my first, and hopefully my only, fiancé, husband, and the first to adopt a child with me. And that's more important, OK?"  
"You'd marry me, and have children with me?"  
"Yes, you silly fool. Of course I would."  
Phil smiled, "and when will this happen?"  
"Someday, you'll see." I said before leaning in to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Hello, again...  
I found this oneshot in one of my phan folders, and I changed it a little and this was what I came up with ^^ c:

Prompt from phanfic (ages ago): _dan is in a relationship with phil and suddenly his ex bf who happens to be his first love and first in everything moved into town and dan started to have his memories coming back and phil said that if dan still loves the other guy than he'll let dan go but dan explained that he was a great guy and a great bf but now phil's his everything, fluffy angst!_

I hope you guys like it, please leave opinions and stuff :) and let me know if I have made any mistakes/errors...  
(The only thing I don't like about this is the title, but I couldn't think of anything else ugh..)  
-Hannah xoxo

BTW do any of you have kik? I don't mind if you want to add me and talk to me :)  
If you would like to, then feel free to PM me! ^-^


End file.
